What lies within
by shinjuku041
Summary: Fuji felt he had no chance with Tezuka but he was wrong all along. It is a Tefu fic. I just can't get enough of them right now. Please read and enjoy!Ü Don't forget to review! Ü


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis because if I do, I wouldn't even bother writing this fic. Ü

This is my first Tefu Kunisuke fic.

Don't worry, I don't write angsty fics. I just think that it might be better if we do know what they're thinking inside their minds, inside their hearts. Ü

_Too bad I asked for more_

_When all I can have is a friend_

_Too bad I gave my heart_

_When all that's needed is my hand_

_Too bad I fell for someone_

_Someone who's willing to give me everything but not LOVE_

Am I right? Fuji told himself.

He has been liking this guy, a certain guy named Tezuka Kunimitsu for a long time. Well, he's not the only one who liked him. Who wouldn't by the way?

He was always with Tezuka. They were both members of the Seigaku Tennis club with Tezuka as the captain and Fuji as the tensai. They were classmates. They walk home together always. People say that there is a rivalry going in between them but their actions proved them all wrong.

As seen from a stranger's eyes, they can't be together because they are both guys. Fuji thinks the otherwise.

He loved him, the way he was. For many years they have known each other, he knew this was just not an ordinary thing, something that surpasses friendship, which is called love.

For many years of friendship he had with Tezuka, there was no doubt that he became closer to him, closer than anyone else he could think of. Though a silent man, Tezuka would always listen to him. Though he uses only few words, Tezuka never failed to make him feel happy. Though Fuji always has his smile as his defense mechanism, a genuine smile always comes from him whenever he was with Tezuka. He was contented by just being near him. He wanted more but he knew he never could.

Well, he told himself that they could never be more than friends. No matter what happens, he would just keep his feelings inside as long as he could live.

--------------

_I chose to love you in silence _

_Because in silence I find no rejections_

_I chose to love you in your loneliness_

_Because in your loneliness no one owns you but ME_

He had been thinking about this certain guy lately, a guy named Fuji Syuusuke. This thing could be called ironic, funny and stupid but he is feeling something different.

He would always notice the Fuji.

He likes the way he stands, the way he walks and the way he smiles.

He liked those deep blue eyes that could actually be more than a rare gem.

He liked the way he talks to him.

He likes the fact the he worries about him particularly about his shoulder injury.

They had been friends for so many years and he is actually the person he is most comfortable with because being with him is like being on your own paradise.

He always loved those moments he had with Fuji. He knows Fuji. He could be the way he was when he was with Fuji.

He knew this was something more than friendship, something that is love without him having any reason why.

He knew Fuji was never serious and he bets that he would not take this thing seriously because he only thinks of him as his friend, only a good friend. That's why he never used a lot of words, that's why he's always with him in his loneliness.

-------

It all started when Tezuka had to let his guard down just for once. This very moment as they were walking home together after the tennis practice, Tezuka decided to let Fuji know what he felt.

'Fuji' he called.

They never talked when they are together but they enjoy the calm, serene feeling that the silence brings. Being with each other presence is enough but now, Tezuka wishes to have more strength to tell Fuji all the things he kept inside.

'Do you need something Tezuka?' Fuji answered.

'Nothing' Tezuka replied.

The silence came back once more.

As they both reached Fuji's house, he finally lets his guard down.

'I need to tell you something Fuji'

'What is it?' Fuji asked.

'For many years we've been friends, I want to let you know that I love you.'

Tezuka had no response from Fuji so he walked away. He regrets it.

'Tezuka' Fuji called him finally gathering a lot of courage from his inside.

Tezuka turned his back as Fuji went close to him and their lips met. Passion, longing and love were being shown in their kiss.

Gasping for breath, Fuji told Tezuka that he loved him too.

The kissing continued and they didn't even care about the prying eyes around. All that's important is that they loved each other and they never needed any reason at all.

-------

_Meeting you was fate_

_Having you as a friend is a choice_

_Falling in love with you was beyond my control_

-----

Well, you might be probably asking if their relationship lasted. Of course it did.

This happens 9 years after they confessed to each other.

What you could see now are 2 professional tennis players sleeping in the same bed with the taller one had his hands on the shorter boy's waist while the shorter one snuggles close to him. They wake up each morning seeing each other's face, being together again sharing more moments with each other. Tezuka always looks at Fuji's beautiful eyes while Fuji always sees the beauty in him.

In their room, you will find a desk with a picture of them together with a pair of silver rings in their fingers the couple smiling happily.

Happiness and love was all they had right now.

All they needed was each other.

All they needed was love to make it last.

------

Please review! Ü


End file.
